


Samifer- I'm want to help you

by Marleyimpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Nicknames, Rough Sex, Smut, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleyimpala67/pseuds/Marleyimpala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lucifer hates getting a night shift, cause then he always has t drive home late at night</p><p>But then he runs into a certain Sam Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samifer- I'm want to help you

Lucifers PoV

I hate having to take the late shifts at work, cause it always end here. Driving home and 2:00 in the morning during a bloody rain storm. I sigh heavily, keeping my eyes fixed on the road and my hands firmly planted on the wheel. Suddenly there's a figure illuminated by lights and I break gently to stop just beside them. There stands a boy no older than 17, with shaggy long hair. And when he looks up I immediately know who it is. Sam winchester. I used to hate his older brother, dean, who was in my year. I roll down my window.  
"Where you going kido?" I shout out to him, the rain is pretty heavy and loud.  
"Anywhere," he winks. I sigh.  
"Okay, get in," he smiles a charming smile before climbing in. Now tell me, how did Sam bloody Winchester, cute shy nerd with straight A's, become some prostitute you pick up at the side of the road?  
"What's your name, blondy," he purrs,   
"Lucifer..." I say quietly, hoping to God he doesn't remember me.  
"Well then, luci, I'm Sam," he so he doesn't know not to use his real name?   
"How old are you?" He scoffs at this one  
"Does it matter? 17 anyway..."  
"I'm 21..."  He just nods and the  rest of the car journey is pretty quiet. We soon pull up to my house, which is a nice to bed roomed semi detached place.  
"Nice house," Sam says, and I smile  
"This way then," I lead him up to my house, unlocking the door and taking him straight to my living room.  
"Nice place," Sam says, coming up behind me and laying gentle kisses up my neck.  
"Sam... No," I struggle not to moan  
"Pardon?" He looks every so slightly shocked  
"Well... Thing is... I know who you are Sam, your Sam Winchester. I went to the same school as you and your brother, dean, we hated eachother, as soon as I saw it was you I wanted to help you, so, have a place to stay for a while cause Ill look after you till you get back on your feet, okay?" I state. At fiery he looked angry, the curious and now he looks happy and shocked, his hand covers his mouth and tears well in his eyes.  
"Thank... You.." He sobs and i pull him into a hug.  
"No problem Sam,"   
"Where will I sleep?" Sam asks shyly  
"Well.... The second bedroom hasn't actually got a bed in it, so I will stay on the couch and you can have my bed," lucifer decides.   
"No! I mean... It's your house, surely I should stay on the couch?" Sam asks  
"But I don't want you to be u comfortable!" I whine   
"Then we share. Simply," Sam shrugs. And with that. My  heart stops.   
"Y-yes?" It comes out more of a question.  
"Well, that's sorted," Sam chuckles and lucifer guides him to the bedroom.   
"You sure? I can always sleep on the couch?" I say. Not wanting to be a pest to Sam  
"Luci, please... If I told you the real reason you would be made at me," Sam shuffles awkwardly.  
"Sam? Tell me," lucifer says gently  
"I... I still get nightmares so I Dean used to sleep in the same bed as a comfort thing. But then he left, and they started again. Now I can't sleep... Without someone there too..." Sam explains, looking ashamed  
"You could have just said Sam, it's okay," lucifer gently kisses Sam's temple before getting changed for bed, and finding clothes to fit Sam.  
"Here ya go, these should fit," I say, chucking some pants and a tshirt at Sam. As Sam changes, I climb into bed, thinking back three ish years ago when we both attended Lawrence high school. My crush on Sam, however his brother and the fear of rejection stopped me doing anything about it. Now, here I am, about to sleep in the same bed as him. He scoots in beside me, his back close to my chest, so i put my arm around his waist and pull him close. He tenses up but quickly relaxes. And the last thing I hear before I fall asleep is   
"Thank you lucifer, of course I knew who you where, how would I forget?" 

The next morning I wake up to an empty bed, but I can hear whistling and the sound of frying coming from the kitchen. I slowly drag myself out the bed and pad down quietly to the kitchen, where I see Sam cooking breakfast.  
"Morning Sam," I smile  
"Morning luci," he smirks, and hands me a plate of eggs and bacon.  
"Here's breakfast, a small but meaningful thank you," Sam says  
"That's okay, but thank you too," I say and we both go and sit down. And from the first bite I'm hooked on Sam's cooking  
"Bloody hell!! This is amazing," I say, mouth full of food.  
"Thanks," Sam blushes and I lean over and peck his cheek, causing him to go even brighter red.  
"Sorry," I mumble, realising I have no proof this man is interested in men or me.  
"It's okay," Sam says, smiling lightly  
"No, it's wrong of me, how do I know I'm not over stepping the binderies here? You could be as straight as a ruler for all I know," I explain, then Sam fists his hand on the collar of my t shirt and smashes our lips together, before pulling away.  
"It's safe to say I'm interested in men and you," Sam whispers before getting up and running to the bathroom. Me however, is sat in complete shock not knowing what to do. Slowly I get up to the table and make my way to the bathroom, knocking softly  
"Sam, come out here and talk to me, please?" I ask gently, and he comes out of the room slowly, looking sheepish. I quickly spin him around and slam him into a wall, forcing my lips on his, kissing him hard, and he kisses back just as hard.   
"Tell me you want this," I growl  
"Yes... God yes," he moans, writhing underneath me.  
"Good," and I connect our lips once more, leading us through to the bedroom. I push him down on the bed and climb over him, kissing him rough and hard, I can feel his hips Bucking up underneath me, trying to create friction.  
"Be good Sammy," I purr and he whimpers underneath me. I kiss down to his jaw, nipping ever so slightly at the skin, causing Sam to whimper and moan, wriggle and gasp. My hands pin his wrists either side of his head, my fingers playing and scraping the skin there too. Slowly but surely I work my way down to his neck and collar bone, repeating the nipping, then where the collar bone and neck join, I nip a little harder and suck, creating a nice hickey for Sam to have.  
"F-fuck..." Sam moans, and lucifer can feel both theirs hards rubbing when he circles his hips and grinds down on Sammy.   
"Pl-please," Sam begs, (third PoV now)   
He feel impossible hard, and haut wants lucifer to stop teasing. How did making a simple innocent breakfast end up like this? Not that he was complaining of course. Lucifer was just having so much fun treasing Sam. He takes his hands of Sam's wrist and removes Sam's top, chucking it on the floor, then Sam's baggy sweatpants, and discards of those too. Now the tent in Sam boxers was obvious and lucifer goes about the task of stripping himself down too. Once all clothes but boxers are gone, lucifer climbs straight back on top of Sam and attacks those lips. Tongue is quickly involved and both men are moaning messes, and lucifer takes this opportunity to cup Sam's balls, making Sam gasp in surprise, which quickly turns into a moan.   
"Luci.... Please... F-fuck me," Sam begs, wanting nothing more than lucifer inside him.   
" patience my love," lucifer whispers, beginning to trail his tongue from Sam's neck down to his boxers. Lucifer grabs the waistband bit and pulls it down with his teeth, letting little Sam spring free, already leaking pre cum. Lucifer decides he wants Sam to cum untouched, so he latches his mouth around Sam's right nipple, causing Sam to moan loudly.  
"Please... Let me... Ah, to-uch me," Sam begs, while lucifer continues to play with the sensitive bud in his mouth, and when he feels enough is enough, he moves onto the second one.  
"F-fuck... Lucifer.... I.... Think... I. I, a-h, I. S-shit.. I'm gunna.. I'm gunna..." Sam pants, knowing how close he is, then as lucifer gives one last suck, Sam cums all over both their stomachs.  
"Good boy Sammy," lucifer whispers kissing him gently, then flips him over  
"Hands and knees baby boy," lucifer growls and Sam does as he is told, stretching and arching his back to give a clear view of his hole, a clear Invitation. Slowly lucifer reaches into the draw and pulls out the lube, carefully lubing his fingers, nice and slick. Slowly but surely, he presses his finger against Sam's hole, as a tease of course, rubbing over it, then he pushes it in gently, watching Sam gasp and pant and moan. Sam feels like he has lost the ability to speak, all he wants us lucifer in him, but he can't seem to get any words out, just high moans and pants.  
"So tight sammy, just want to fuck you as you are, but need to prep you, don't want to hurt my little boy," lucifer whispers, running his hand  gently along the crook of Sam's back, Sam goes from semi hard to rock hard, lucifers voice seems to be his drug. And he wants more. Lucifer presses another finger in, just wanting to fuck his Sammy already, but doesn't want to hurt him. He begins scissoring Sam gently, which isn't what Sam wants  
"Damnit lucifer, tougher than that," sam growls and lucifer smirks, forcing his fingers apart roughly, ripping a moan through Sam.   
"f-fuck," Sam growls   
"Bit mouthy for someone with two fingers, nope, make that three fingers up your arse Sammy boy," lucifer chuckles.  
"Just fuck me already," Sam whines, having enough of lucifers shit.  
"I will, need to prep properly first baby boy," lucifer purrs. Pressing light kisses into Sam back.  
"Please, I can take it, I promise I can!! I need you luci, please!" Sam begs, his hands clenching fists of bedding in his hand.  
"Okay...." Lucifer still doesn't want to hurt Sam, so he gives him one last good stretch before pulling out.   
"Oh and, unless you aren't clean, no condom," Sam quickly says, wanting to feel all of lucifer inside him.  
"Okay," lucifer kisses his baby boy before lubing, with a lot, and presses against Sam's entrance, not expecting Sam to be done with the teasing. Sam just pushes back in his legs and sinks himself onto lucifer, and lucifer growls, digging his nails into Sam's hips  
" bad boy Sammy," he smirks as Sam whimpers.   
"Punish me then," Sam says   
"Not this time, next time Sammy," and it's that next time Sam's arms collapse beneath him. Lucifer begins to thrust in and out of Sam, loving the feeling of Sammy wrapped around him, his tight hole clinging to lucifers shaft.   
"Rougher," Sam begs, and lucifer pulls out and slams in, causing Sam to let out a high pitched moan.  
"Fuck!! Harrder, faster!" Sam begs and lucifer is loving this, so he does. He thrusts faster and rough and slams in harder, causing both men to moan as loud as the can. Sam soon screams in pleasure, loving how tough lucifer will be with him, he loves getting fucked like this. As for lucifer, he loves fucking like this. Proper hard and fast.  
"God! So tight for me Sammy, so perfect,"  
"Only for you Luce, onto this tight for you," Sam pants. Both men are growing closer to there high, Sam still screaming lucifers name every time he hits his sweet spot, and every scream brings lucifer closer to the edge. Lucifer angles the next to thrusts just right and pure pleasure shoots through Sam, causing him to spill everywhere.  
"SAM!" Lucifer screams, also cumming. He pulls out and falls down next to Sam. Both men are panting heavily.  
"Toys." Sam randomly says  
"Pardon?"  
"Toys. We should I try toys.... And panties..." Sam thinks out loud  
"I'm keeping you," lucifer laughs  
"Hope so," Sam kisses him gently   
"Thank you, for everything," he says  
"Oh my pleasure," lucifer says kissing Sam's nose.  
"So...... How do you feel about spanking me?"


End file.
